Sacrifices
by Anonymous 5740107
Summary: Artemis Fowl has been cloned and has regained memory, but he has also developed an affection to Ms. Holly Short. To make things bad, Opal has escaped with one of the most feared criminals in Haven. In order to face the evil, Artemis must face death, love, strength building, and a life changing transformation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis fowl. NO copyright infringement intended.

**Sacrifices**

Chapter 1

Artemis stared out the window at a brisk, dark sky. It was 4:00 in the morning. He had been piloting for an entire hour. Sleep hung behind the sapphire irises that beheld his eyes. He was in deep thought. He had never felt this way. _I'm a genius,_ he thought, _How can I feel like this, it's torture, I act like an idiot when I see Holly, those mismatched eyes, caramel skin, and slim curves of her bo-_

"Dammit!" he blurted out. He looked around the cabin. _Admit it you moron, you're in love._

"Shut the hell up!" he roared, again. _Rrgh, I can't deny it, I have fallen in love, everything proves it, after the kiss, that's all I have thought about._ Artemis gritted his teeth, _I'll have to tell her sometime, but when?_

Artemis arrived at his destination, Tara Shuttle Port. Artemis walked onto the loading bay and ducked under the shuttle. He opened a hatch that led to a circuitry. He inserted a metal filament into a groove. The cargo bay opened. He jumped inside. The shuttle roared it's fiery engines and gained altitude. It sped forward at 160mph and Artemis had no trouble standing. He had been working out as a recommendation from Butler and the results were impressive. He could bench 150lbs at most. His lean muscles made him agile and nimble. He also learned a few fighting techniques such as being able to knock someone out with one strike, pressure points, and overall self defense.

The shuttle landed and Artemis could feel the steam rush over him. He threw on the prepared cam foil and left. In Haven, there was a complex series of routes and roads, this was a simple child's maze to him. He maneuvered his way to his primary objective, a house that belonged to a well known accommodate of him. He arrived at the door and knocked. He then quickly got on the roof and jumped through a window on the roof. He sat down an the nearest couch. The figure was out the door, searching for whoever knocked on her door with a confused face. She shrugged and walked into the living room and jumped up with a slight gasp.

"Hello Holly." he inquired.

"How the hell?" she said, surprised. He pointed up with his vampiric smirk.

"Sun window, poor security I must say." She punched him in the arm playfully. Artemis did not move. Holly was surprised, for she had expected him to hold at the punch. She forgot the issue and sat down next to him.

"So, how have you been?" she asked. Artemis gave her a dark look.

"Nothing to important, that is however, I do have some news though, not pleasant I might add. Never mind, don't worry about it, you'll learn later." Holly was puzzled and eager to know what he had to say.

"Arty, please tell me, you can tell me anything, look I'll tell you something if you tell me." she pleaded. Artemis made a slight indication of a grimace but kept it under control.

"Well, I'd like to hear first." he inquired.

"Well, Foaly developed a mind-cam. It is a microscopic camera with HD color quality, enhanced sound, and you can control it with your mind, all the footage is transported to your head alone." she proclaimed. Artemis raised his eyebrows. _Impressive. _He thought

Now, it's your turn Arty"

_She used my pet name, typical, but, I like it._

"Well, there is no easy way to put it,...Opal has escaped."

Holly turned ghost white and almost passed out. She clutched her heart like it was going to jump out. _No..no, not again. _She thought. Artemis felt bile arise into his mouth, _Ugh, here we go again._

"How come I didn't hear first?" she demanded. Artemis was very stressed and had no earthly idea how to explain the concepts

"The LEP thought I ought to hear all of the inside information, the details, and give you the basics. She escaped the prison after a man named Shipe Mathewss, broke her out." Holly again, turned ghost white. Shipe Mathewss was known for the maniacal mind and extreme strength he had. When the police arrived at the scene, The found piles of broken bodies. Holly's color returned.

"That is extremely disturbing. Artemis, we can't win this one, with her intellect and his strength, we have lost. is there an infiltration operation in order?" Artemis nodded.

"You, Butler, Mulch, Juliet, Me, and Grub Kelp are on the infiltration squad. Trouble Kelp will be leading the recon and retrieval forces in case something goes wrong. Yes, I have a plan."

**Sorry, might be a little short and a bit fast for the storyline, but it will get much larger. I ask for honest reviews. If I like what I see, then I will continue the story. If you don't reflect positively, then I will take your advice and end it. Please review, and I am telling you, there is so much plot in the future story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl. NO copyright infringement intended.

**Sacrifices**

Chapter 2

Instead of wearing the usual LEP equipment like everyone else, he decided to wear his usual Armani suit a smaller version of a neutrino in his inside coat pocket. Holly was puzzled but did not say anything. She was trying to focus on the task at hand, but kept thinking about something. For some strange reason, she was thinking about the kiss in the gorilla cage. She felt stupid for thinking such thoughts, but they kept entering her mind. _What do I keep thinking that I felt, or saw. His lips felt good though, they were chapped and somewhat rough but they were somehow soft. It turned out that he was a good kisser in the end. Oh for Frond's sake, I have fallen in love with him! _Holly glanced over at him, he caught her gaze and gave her a vampiric smile. She blushed on the cheeks, the blood flowing to her face, hot and prickly. She put her full attention onto the task. Artemis called the attention of everyone in the equipment room.

"Elves and humans, we are elaborating an all in mission. An assassination mission. Opal Koboi has plagued the overall peace and everyday life of Haven and the Earth. The mercy shown on her will no more be given. She is to be ridded from the planet once and for all." People started to clap and Butler came up to Artemis.

"Artemis, mind briefing me on your plan?" Butler asked

"Sorry Butler, I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet, you will have to go along one step at a time, fro my plan will require such things you will be unable to accept all at once." Butler intended to argue, but decided against and chose to trust his charge. Artemis gathered the small infiltration team and filtered the into the stealth shuttle. Artemis jumped into the co-pilot seat as Holly sat down as pilot. She started the ignition and the large hunk of metal was thrust off the ground and was off. The quiet sound sent a very intrigued feeling into his brain. He calculated his outcomes and they all led to the same resolution. He was upset by this. _Shit, there is no other way to save the others. but I will do it for Holly. Wow, did I really just curse? Damn teen instincts._ Artemis clenched his fists, there was no other way. He dreaded the arrival of it. It was raining where they landed. Yeah, I know, how is it supposed to rain underground? Condensation from Haven's water usage. It forms on the ceiling of the underground and eventually, it falls as rain. An upraise of rock led to an enormous steel building. The rock was steep and wet. Artemis had expected this after he ran a geographical survey of the supposed area of Opal's hideout. The team loaded out climbing gear. Mulch had no intention of eating rock and clogging up like a jammed pipe line, soon after exploding. Juliet hadn't talked to Artemis the entire way. She found it pointless to try to start a legitimate conversation. Artemis was very quiet and he had told her he had to much on his mind. Mulch walked up.

"Afternoon Mud Man." Artemis was somewhat pleased at this title, he was 20 after all.

"Afternoon,. dwarf." Mulch made a _tch_ sound. Grub shot his grappler first, followed by the rest of the team. Artemis was not stupid and had already been prepared for cameras when he first saw one. He had developed a special jammer that would create a disturbance and buzz the cameras until they were out of blind range. This could have been detected by Opal easily, but what made it special was that it implanted a signal, saying that the weather was the cause of the disturbance. They started to climb up the steep rock. For some reason, Artemis was having a far easier time than Holly who was currently trying very hard to keep up.

They were two thirds of the way up when Holly slipped. She yelped and started to fall when she lost her grip. Artemis immediately connected his rope with his reinforced belt.

"Holly!" He jumped off the side of the mountain and angle himself for Holly. He straightened himself aerodynamically so he could catch up with Holly. Artemis knew he would not make it. A cold feeling crept inside him, then exploded with power. _Adrenaline._ Artemis touched the wall and ran down the wall to catch Holly. He grabbed her leg and set the rope to a clench. They brutally stopped, Holly hanging like laundry from a clothesline. The warm feeling seeped out of Artemis and was returned by the cold, wet chill that sent a cringe up his spine. Holly reached up to hold Artemis by wrapping herself around him. Artemis pulled her up and felt her shaking. He then heard a sob. He took her chin and aimed it up

"Holly, look at me." she looked up and Artemis saw fear, then relief.

"I've got you." She gave him a weak smile. When they reached the others, Butler was over protectively cautious, asking the current status of the two. Artemis replied saying they were fine but Holly was shaken. Butler nodded and urged him to continue up the mountain. Holly stayed so close to Artemis, that he swore he could hear her breathe over the rain. Grub was the first to reach the top, followed by Butler who helped everyone up. Artemis dumped the equipment.

"We won't need these on the way inside, and if everything goes according to plan, we won't even need them for the rest of the mission." Artemis looked up, sending a gaze at the structure that loomed over them. This was the heart of Opal's control. The group moved in, closing in on the building.

**I want to know what you think. Still a little short, but I will make that up in the upcoming chapters. If you enjoy M content, then that will be displayed in chapter 6 or 7. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Artemis Fowl. NO copyright infringement intended.

**Sacrifices**

Chapter 3

Artemis walked across the cold stone to the side of the building and put his back against it. Mulch and Juliet handed Artemis the EMP grenades. Opal Koboi was not famous for using older locks. She was a technological person who preferred advanced technology. Artemis pulled the pins and dropped them. He stood right where he was when everyone moved back. An orange light exploded out and the door popped open. Butler took point while Mulch, Juliet, and Grub followed behind. Holly walked up to Artemis.

"Thank you." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. She walked up to catch up with the others. Artemis rubbed the spot where she had kissed him._ Wow, tingly._ Artemis ran up as well. Juliet ducked behind a ledge and opened a ventilation unit. Mulch hopped inside. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Wonder what kind of damage you can do in there." Artemis said as Mulch climbed in. Mulch snickered and ran off into the vent. Opal's voice came on a speaker:

"Attention goblins, we have a disturbance in hallway 3c, investigate." Artemis looked up at the Gnommish writing, it said 3c. _Perfect, all is going according to plan._ He said to himself. The goblins rounded a corner. Juliet immediately sprang into action. She pulled out a SIG Sauer and started to shoot with dead accuracy. The bullets whizzed by Artemis yet he did not flinch. A goblin ran up to him and pointed the soft nose barrel at him.

"Your not very bright are you?" he said as he raised and eyebrow. The goblin shoved the end of the barrel into Artemis' neck.

"Shut the fuck up!" the goblin screeched. Artemis made a tsk sound.

"Such a fowl mouth.'' He knocked the weapon out of the goblin's hand and laid a left hook that knocked the goblin out. Artemis dusted himself off, unperturbed. He ran up to a group of goblins and pulled out his miniature neutrino. He shot each one, never missing once. After the goblins were eliminated, the group ran down the hallway. More groups of goblins appeared and more were taken down. Eventually, the goblins stopped coming. A large figure stood at the end of a hallway. He was a foot shorter than Butler, yet still bulked in muscle. Holly's color drained when she figured out who it was, _Shipe_. He just stood there for a second, then charged. He knocked over Butler and grabbed Holly and Grub. Holly yelped and tried to escape his grasp but it was stone hard. Shipe dodged the bullets fired at him and ran the opposite way and turned a corner. Artemis ran after him, Butler close behind. When he turned the corner, there was no sign of Holly or Grub. He clenched his fists. _It had to happen, this had to happen in order for my plan to work._ Mulch popped out of an overhead vent

"Couldn't get to where I needed, it was blocked off" Artemis nodded

"We need to follow them, come, we need to get moving." Artemis announced as he headed in the hypothesized direction. It wasn't long after until when walking down a hall, that Juliet was no longer behind. Butler and Mulch also dropped to the floor and disappeared. Artemis was alone. A shadow hung over him.

"It's alright, were taking good care of that elfin whore," the figure said as he knocked Artemis out. The last thing that Artemis thought before the blackness invaded his mind, was a simple thought. _They will all die._

Artemis woke to be in a room with Juliet, Butler, and Mulch. There were boxes stacked and an iron door with a visible lock end. This was all part of Artemis' plan. He rubbed the back of his head. He glanced over and saw a tranquilizer. Two bottles were located near it. The sedative, and another chemical he did not recognize. He picked up the tranquilizer and loaded the sedative. This was the hardest part of his plan.

Holly was handcuffed to an iron pole. Grub was hanging by his chains attached to his hands. Holly had several bruises and was bleeding from her lip and left eye. Grub was worse. Opal had tortured him and gored him in the leg with a large knife. She had Shipe beat him till he blacked out and was bleeding all over. Holly watched the high definition screen where the camera view was located. She watched and was astonished at what Artemis was doing.

_Meanwhile, _Artemis had the tranquilizer in his hand.

"Butler, I know what I told you before, but now, I need you to listen. You, Juliet, and Mulch have to stay behind while I continue the mission. I understand what you are thinking right now, but this is not the time to protest. I fully understand your duty to protect me, but I am restraining you from doing so. For my plan to work, I have to do the rest by my perspective of the plan." Butler started to protest, _exactly what Artemis said not to do_, but Artemis hushed him with a steely glare. Juliet hung her head in defeat. Mulch was confused, and forced his simple brain to catch up. Artemis sighed.

"I can have no defects in this plan, Butler, I am sorry, and to the rest of you. I will not forgive myself for doing this." Artemis dropped his sorrowful glance and put on a cold stature. Butler looked surprised.

"Wait, you know how to get out of here? What are you entirely sorry for?" Butler froze as Artemis raised the tranquilizer.

"I am sorry." He shot the sedative and Butler dropped to the floor. Juliet ran for Artemis but never made 5 feet. She hit the cold concrete. Mulch looked bewildered, and also was put to a restful sleep. Artemis shut his eyes, trying to compose himself. He put in the foreign liquid into the gun and walked over to the lock. He had figured out it was sulfuric acid. He stuck the pointed tip into the small hole in front of the lock. He pulled the trigger and the liquid drained into the lock. Nothing happened at first, then the door swiveled open. Artemis kicked the door off its hinges and sprinted down the hallway, feeling the adrenaline fill his bloodstream.

Holly had seen all of this on the tape, and could not think. She knew Artemis' plans were the most complex assortment of calculations that could be made, but she didn't know even the basics of the plan Artemis was conducting. She soon felt scared for what might happen as she continued to watch. Shipe noticed this change in her behavior and smirked. He cracked his knuckles.

Artemis ran down the corridor at his full speed. A group of goblins appeared in front of him as he turned the corner. He instinctively thrust out his fist and it found a landing zone. The goblin flew a full 6 feet before coming to a halt against the wall. The other goblin was stunned and took a shoe to the face. Artemis started to make his way down the next hallway. A group of goblins pointed their weapons and fired. He dodged the lasers and stomped on a goblin. He picked one up by its neck and pulled all the pins on the grenades attached to his belt. He hoisted the goblin into the air and it landed in the center of the group. Artemis held up his arm to protect his face from the heat and any discarded material as the grenade exploded.

Still running, he turned the next corner that led to a door. The Control Room was encrypted onto the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Artemis Fowl. NO copyright infringement intended.**

**Sacrifices**

Chapter 4

Artemis, once again, kicked down the door to have a giant log swing over his head. He immediately dived onto the tiled floor. He rolled out of the way as a hammer like foot came down as well. He sprung up and looked at the killer. He had never paid much attention to Shipe's feature. He was dark skinned with a buzz cut. He was a head shorter that Butler, huge, compared to the average fairy elf size. He also had a tattoo that Artemis could not make out on his left arm.

He saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. Holly was chained to a very thick pole. Her nose and lips were bleeding and she had a large assortment of cuts and bruises on her face. Artemis looked at the cuts in confusion then glanced at Shipe's hand. He had steel buds on his knuckles. Artemis fumed, furious, he looked to the left of Holly. Grub was chained by his arms and legs. He had knives in his thighs and biceps. Artemis also noticed there were other puncture wounds where he had been gored. A large puddle of blood pooled beneath him as it dripped down the walls. Artemis began to shake in fury as he realized why Shipe hadn't attacked. He wanted Artemis to take in the sight of his friends' torture. He did not know how to win this battle. Shipe was a huge man with biceps the size of bowling balls. Artemis would have to outfox him and make use of agility.

Artemis clenched his fists so hard the knuckles were white. Shipe just stood there for a second, then charged. Artemis jumped aside and slide on his foot as he turned around. Shipe turned and threw a fist at Artemis. Artemis would never have been considered the fighting type. He would have to try his best. He dodged it and landed a fist to Shipe's nose. He was stunned and Artemis brought another to his jugular. Shipe stumbled backwards. He grew angry and charged again. He slugged Artemis in the chest. It threw him back into a stack of crates. He quickly recovered and got up. But suddenly a long knife impaled him in his shoulder. A second to his opposite forearm. Artemis yelled out in shock, then pain flew in. He gritted his teeth and pulled out the one in his forearm. He screamed as it came out with a sickening sound. Shipe charged again, keeping Artemis from removing the second one. Artemis quickly slid it out and hissed. He was not risking them to get to Shipe, so he snapped them in half, and threw them down a vent. He ducked as Shipe swung his arm over Artemis. Artemis stood up, but to have a fist to his face. Artemis stumbled back in pain as blood flowed from his nose and mouth. He dodged another blow and jabbed Shipe beneath the chin. Shipe froze. Artemis took the chance to send a blow to his windpipe. Shipe staggered back. Artemis tried to complete the blow again but stopped just as he was about to hit his mark. He froze and his vision grew red around the rims. He toppled over and hit the unforgiving ground with a thud. He looked at the knife in his chest. His eyes widened.

"FUUCK!" He screamed, then his head hit the ground. Shipe came up to him and twisted the knife 180 degrees. Artemis let a blood scream out.

Holly was not sure how to react, she had witnessed her best friend stabbed right in front of her. She stopped breathing. Tears obscured her vision. Artemis could only watch as Shipe wandered over to Grub. The Opals had been watching the entire event with satisfaction. They left in unison to an elevator with a smile on their faces. They disappeared. Shipe began to punch Grub, hard. Artemis was in complete agony. He knew there was no way out of this, alive at least. His plan was still in progress. He would not let the others down including himself. He did not go through this to die, yet. He lifted his hand up to grip the knife. He began to pull. He almost let out a scream but did not want to alert Shipe.

He lifted his second hand to grip the knife. Blood gushed from his multiple wounds. He silently screamed and pulled the knife out. Chunks flew out. He felt relief, still in complete pain though. He stood up, slowly. He positioned the knife in his hand.

"Hey Shipe," he coughed out with blood. Shipe swung his head around.

"Fuck you" Artemis grunted. He threw the knife. Shipe tried to dodge but the knife hit it's mark. It sunk into his eye. He shuddered, then slumped to the ground. Artemis stumbled over to Holly. He gave a weak smile. He picked her lock and set her free. Holly's vision had tears in it again. She was relieved, but she knew Artemis would die. He walked over to Grub, _dead._ Artemis closed his eyes and hung his head. He grabbed Holly's hand and pulled out C4 from his coat. He placed it next to a tank of gasoline. He set the charge. He grabbed Holly's hand and pulled.

"We need to leave," He managed to get out. Artemis had never been in so much pain before. He grunted and grimaced. Holly wished she could heal him, but had no magic.

"Artemis, what happened to the others?"

"Before I came to the control room, I tranquilized them, and put them in several escape pods. They will land near the backup force." Holly nodded as she ran. Then ran, and then turned a corner. There was an elevator at the end of the hall. Artemis slammed his bloody fist on the button. He set the controls for the top of the castle. He knew there was an escape pod that the held one person. He would not be the one person. The elevator rose. A loud din erupted and flames exploded at the bottom of the shaft. The doors opened and Artemis and Holly ran out onto the roof. Artemis had calculated the exacted detonation point. The explosion would set off the nuclear reactor in the center of the castle. They had ten minutes before a meltdown. Holly noticed the escape pod and realized what Artemis was going to do.

"No! Artemis! You can't stay here, you have to come, you have to come with me, you'll be alright, please Arty!" Artemis stood in silence.

"I am sorry Holly, this is the way it must be. I do have something to say before I go, though,"

"Wha-" Holly was cut off as Artemis kissed her. She was a bit shocked then began to feel the same. She loved Artemis. She cried and wanted to stay there forever. Artemis parted it and began to lead her to the pod. He stopped as a hole appeared in his right side, then two more. Holly screamed and looked to see the Opals, each holding a neutrino. They shot again and hit Holly in the shoulder. Artemis was barely hanging on to life. The Opals were about to make the final shot when one screamed and clutched her shoulder. Butler held his SIG Sauer. The other Opal shot. Butler dropped off the side of the castle. Artemis widened his eyes. Holly screamed. Artemis stood up, not knowing how. He clenched his fists so hard blood poured out of his palms. He saw blue green sparks jump and heal his wounds. Tears obscured his vision and then sadness was replaced by anger. _This was not supposed to happen_, he thought. Magic swirled around him and he began to feel power. His hair swirled and turned yellow. His left eye pupil turned a brilliant emerald, and his right eye pupil turned a shining ruby. His sapphire and diamond eyes changed their color. He screamed and blood gushed from his mouth like a running faucet. Blood flowed also from his palms and fingertips. The bleeding stopped. He slowly walked towards the Opals. The shot and the lasers deflected off of Artemis. He kept walking.

Holly was stunned. She knew that humans once had magic, but it was almost impossible for a human to get it back. Artemis was running calculations in his head. He knew he always had magic, but it was small. He realized what happened. The amplification of radiation enlarged his magic. His emotions also ignited another surge of magic. magical creatures were emotional. So the exact combination of the two at the precise time created a large containment of magic. Artemis also felt the magic not only amplifying his strength, but his evil thoughts surged. His good morals were larger though and he continued to walk. The Opals kept firing to no avail. Artemis sprinted at incredible speed to one of the Opals. He gave a dark grin and punched his fist right through her body. The took her lifeless form and threw it into the sky. He sent a ball of blue green magic spiraling towards her. It exploded to an immense size as the magic overwhelmed the form. He grabbed a cable and sped over to the other Opal. He wrapped the cable around her neck and threw her off the side of the castle. He heard a snap and pulled her up. He threw the body into the air and disintegrated it with magic.

"For everyone" He whispered. He turned to Holly. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her one last time. He led her to the escape pod. he set the controls and coordinates.

"I love you Holly" Holly sobbed.

"I love you to. Goodbye Arty." Artemis closed the hatch and it sped off into the distance. Artemis was running down the numbers of countdown in his head. _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Artemis Fowl.  NO copyright infringement intended

**Sacrifices**

The lamp illuminated the paper, wet with recent ink writing. Holly sighed. This paperwork was intense. 11 o'clock at night. It has been 4 months, and yet Holly keeps telling herself, _I can't take much more of this._ Her hand ached, pain radiating in her hand. _Why did this have to be handwritten?_ She sighed again, distraught and stressed.

Holly still was not over it. Not after all this time. She tried anything to rid of the depressing thoughts. She tried double shifts, she tried talk to her friends. She saw a psychiatrist. Nothing worked. Butler was gone, Grub was gone,...Artemis was gone.

Holly began to cry. Memories seeping in like water through a net. She squeezed her eyes shut. _Why? _Holly sobbed. and fell asleep, drifting away into swirling thoughts of darkness.

_Artemis stumbled back, almost falling through the large hole on the roof. Explosions erupted. Artemis could feel the radiation, seeping in his body. The supernatural magic kept him alive. He ran down the countdown in his head. 20 seconds. He didn't know what to do. For once, he was utterly baffled. Thoughts of a future, melting away like snow in a drought. Time disappearing through the air, his mind screamed "do something!" Artemis racked his brain. He looked off the side of the building. 7 seconds. Calculations, equations, mathematical problems zooming through his head, trying to decipher the possible outcomes. _

_ Time was of the essence. Two choices, A.), Die in a fiery inferno of gamma radiation emitted from a nuclear powered dynamo that would incinerate his atoms. Or B.), Jump off the side of a 200 foot castle into a freezing lake of 37 degrees Fahrenheit where he could freeze to death while drowning in a glacier-supplied lake. _Hmmmmmmmmmm, interesting choices, none of which preferred, but I have the slightest indication to go with B.)_ He thought. Fuck it, off the side of the building. Artemis jumped. 3 seconds. 126 ft above the ground. 2 seconds. 42 ft above the lake. 1 second. Crash land into the frigid water. 0. A gigantic fireball erupted into the air. The shockwave created a large wave to crash down on the shoreline._

_ The surface of the water began to bubble, causing the water at the bottom where Artemis was to get colder. _

_ He felt his blood begin to freeze to the walls of his veins and arteries. His brain began to shut down, his muscles, unresponsive and disabled. At this point, he felt contempt. The Opals were gone, ridden from the world that they did not deserve. Eliminated as a burden to his loved ones. He couldn't save Butler, but he saved Holly. _

_ He managed to twitch his lips, in an attempt to smile a rare smile of utter happiness. Halted by the cold of the death that was seeping into him, the oxygen rushed out of him. The blue-green sparks of magic tried to heal, but to no avail._

_ His hair turned back to its midnight personality of black. His eyes returning to the sapphire and diamond they originally were. The water completely froze into ice, solidifying him in time. Artemis gave his consciousness to the unforgiving darkness consuming him._

Holly woke with a sudden start, leaving a quite large piece of evidence for drooling. She glanced over at the clock. 5:30. Just in time to get ready for work. She clumsily got up and made her way to the shower. She stepped into the stream of hot water, steam billowing the room, water flooding the ground of the tub. She felt the water on her back, massaging her muscles. Somewhat like a rumble, like, explosions.

Holly gasped as the memories broke the dam of her mind gates. She remembered Artemis being stabbed, shot. Explosions of the compound. Tears leaked onto her face, concealed by the water. She shut it off and got dressed. She made her way to the Police Plaza. She walked the walk of the gloomy. She passed Root's office and made her way to hers. Holly had ventured to the cave where Root was murdered. She did some forensics and found a finger. She took it to Foaly to analyze.

It was confirmed that it had Root's DNA. They cloned him and managed to get him to regain his memory. He now stood as a General. Holly could smell the awful fungus cigar that he always gnawed on. She sighed. Another mind numbing day of computer applications. Trouble walked in. Holly did not have the heart to look up.

"Holly, I understand your loss and how you are dealing with it, bu-"

"Thank you for your concern Commander, but I need to get back to work."

Trouble was a bit puzzled. "Holly, look at me," Holly looked up. "I lost Grub. I can feel the pain. The point I fail to see is why you are so upset about this, that it's taking you into a depression." Holly did not want to talk about this but decided to answer. "Because,.. he is perhaps, my best friend and more." Trouble had an idea, but decided to prove it. "And more." Holly began to get upset. "Because I loved him.,." Trouble was bewildered, baffled that his theory was correct, yet how much he didn't want it to. He never liked the mud man. This was somewhat infuriating to him, that the woman he has had a crush on ever since she joined the academy, loved a _human_! Much less Artemis Fowl! No matter, he is dead anyway. He accidentally let a small smile out. Holly glared at him, figuring out why he was smiling. She became mad.

''Trouble,... GET OUT! NOW!" Trouble looked astonished that she had yelled at him, her commanding officer. He became belligerent.

"He is a mud man Holly! I am an elf, who has had feelings for you ever since you joined the force! How can you love this... this... human?" He added a pinch of disgust to the word. Holly was pissed now.

"LEAVE!" she screamed. Ticked, he left. Holly's day was now a task to cool down, and keep herself from crying while she worked. Trouble came back in. Holly gave him a death glare. He returned the glare with a fierce voice, yet it was quiet.

"Holly, I refuse to accept this. This isn't how things work. You can't just date a guy and then sometime later say that you love someone else. Much less a human! This is preposterous!" At that moment, before Holly had a chance to explode, a siren went off and red lights began to go on. The intercom voice came on: RED ALERT. RED ALERT. TRANSPORT STATION HAS BEEN BREACHED. REPEAT TRANSPORT STATION HAS BEEN BREACHED. ALL OFFICERS REPORT TO THE HANGAR. RED ALERT. Holly dashed down the hallway crammed with other officers to the hangar. She entered the hangar and ran over to an immense group of officers standing in front of Root.

"Officers, today, a transport hub train was hijacked and set off to a different course. It is now heading to the RORM." The R.O.R.M. stood for Refinery Of Radiant Minerals.

"All officers are ordered to stop the train at all costs. If the potential 'terrorist' was to reach the plant and retrieve what we believe to be the quantidium, it would then be unable to have been retrieved from then on. All officers are to gear up and prepare their assigned vehicle for _flight _transportation. That will be all." Root nodded and everyone saluted. Holly ran over to an aerocombustion autocycle. It was somewhat an aeronautical jet ski in Holly's opinion. She would have preferred a class E gunship with nuclear weapons, but figured this would be enough. She grabbed her helmet, a set of wings, and the new Neutrino 6000. She hopped on and started the ignition.

The gravitators started and the propellers began to spin. The engine roared and she sped off with the main group, heading towards the transport hub.

She made her way to the main tracks. Her sensors detected the train to be up ahead by 1050 yds and closing. It was dark, but she should have been able to see the lights of the tram. She figured the hijacker overloaded the lighting circuits to make it invisible in the dark.

The group made its way to the second to last car, speeding faster than the fastest speed designed for the vehicle. Another manual improvement. The tram cars hung from a rail. The tunnel ended and led out above Haven. Root was yelling. The usual language of the sailors. Unusually, he was speaking in English. She could make out the words through the communicator.

"Get your fucking ass back here ya mud cunt! Are you out of little shitty mind, you little pussy chode! Stop this tram or face the force of the LEP! You acorn masturbating fuck!" Holly was not as surprised at the hideousness of the language, but the fact that Root knew the hijacker could _hear _him! And he said _mud_! It must be a human, but Holly was bewildered as to how a human could be down here other than Artemis Fowl, and know what he/she is doing.

Holly sped in front of the group and made her way to the front. Holly saw a dark figure standing on the third-to-last car. Holly could not make it out. She was flabbergasted that he/she could be standing in the wind at the speeds it was reaching without effort.

He stepped into the light. Holly knew this man, yet could not understand. Her heart rate slowed down.

Artemis stepped into the light, black hair reflecting the glare of the city lights. Holly almost went into shock. _How is he alive?!_ Tears poured down her face. Artemis had a cold look on his face. His steely glare sent shivers down Root's body. Everyone was astonished. All thinking "This is utterly impossible, an illusion, yeah, that's it. To much alcohol last night." Artemis stood there and shut his eyes. His mouth dropped and blood poured out, blood came out of his hands. He began to scream.

Then, the blue-green sparks erupted from his body. A blinding flash of light and his form changed. His hair a bright gold, cleansed from the magic. His left iris now a stunning ruby. His right a glistering emerald. The blood stopped flowing.

He looked straight at Holly and smiled. His grin disappeared when he turned to the convoy of the LEP. Root raised his finger high, then dropped it.

"Fire!" Root shouted. Holly screamed.

"No!" The shots went off and flew towards Artemis. They bounced off him like dust particles. He began to walk towards the end of the tram. Root shoved his fist, signaling the second wave. Missiles fired at Artemis. The first one stunned him, and exploded. More flew into the large cloud of smoke and fire. The cloud gained mass and size.

The cloud cleared. Artemis' jacked and shirt were gone, revealing his chest and abdominals. His muscles were large in size, the overall form was well toned, given by magic. He seemed taller. His abdominals were large, each about the size of a head. Thus making the ratio to the pectorals enormous. They almost rivaled that of a dirt-bike's tires in diameter. His biceps were the size of bowling balls.

His face returned the cold stare as before. He held out his hand. Sparks gathered there to make a small sphere. He stood there for a second, and chucked it at the group. It was avoided.

It sped off into the distance. A few moments passed and a huge explosion of blue-green magic came into view. Artemis snickered and gave a wicked grin. He threw another, the explosion radius larger. He threw another, this time, it went down. Holly looked down and realized what was going to happen. She sped so she hovered above the tram.

She jumped off onto the tram and watched. The explosion sent the energy spiraling up, barely missing the convoy. Root became furious. Artemis was toying with them.

"Fuck you mud bitch. You have screwed with the wrong bolts. That quantidium is unstable, you could take out half of Haven! Don't you see what could happen you milf! Even if you can control it, it could fall into the wrong hands other than your fuckass self." Artemis raised an eyebrow, then gave a dark grin.

"You doubt my capabilities Julius. And my intentions. A notable and understandable mistake, for you." Artemis laughed an unusual laugh, like it seemed to leave a form of foreshadowing. He prepared to throw another but was halted. Holly stood up.

"Arty, please, don't." He looked at Holly, she looked scared.

He let the magic dissipate. He looked ahead to see a tunnel closing in. He gave another dark grin and opened a hatch on the tram. He gave Root his signature vampiric grin.

"I win." Artemis said through the communicator he had. His voice echoed in the convoy's ears. He crushed it with his fingers and spat on the ground, directing it to Root, all in attempt to anger him.

They made it threw the tunnel and Artemis slammed his foot down on the button in the hatch. Large steel doors closed off the tunnel, separating the tram from the outside.


	6. Prev

I am sorry to keep those of you who are reading this story waiting. The time has not been there for me to update it. The next chapter will be up by the 7th at the latest. The story will continue.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. NO copyright infringement intended.**

**Sacrifices**

The door locks initiated. The gears turned to put the enormous locks into place. Artemis reflected a cold stare forward, ahead of the tracks. All Holly could do was stare. She was confused and tried to comprehend what had happened. Artemis just stood.

"He ruined my suit." Holly chuckled. He turned. Holly didn't know what to say, she just walked towards him. He lips met his. _ Rough,_ she thought. Artemis broke away, and let go of the magic. His hair returned to it's jet black, eyes his usual. His size decreased and his muscle mass went down; yet Holly still thought he was cut. Artemis pulled a clear, sparkling rock out from his pocket.

"This is quantidium. Quite radioactive and especially needed for my plan. Anyway, you seemed to have missed me?" he inquired. Holly punched him. Artemis made a _tch_ sound.

"Touchy," Holly remembered her confusion.

"Explain, now." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there are many things to explain. How life works, what a cake is made of, why Foaly wears kitchen material on his head, wha-" He stopped when Holly gave a very penetrable glare. Artemis held his hands up in submit.

"Fine, fine. Hasty. From the genesis."

_ The water froze over the top in a thin layer of ice. A small fishing boat was frozen in it's tracks. The fisherman carefully stepped onto the ice._

_ "D'arvit" he swore. The fairy called his first mate. "Get the frequency loader," He brought over what looked like a lawnmower, without the handlebar. The ice cracked and the men looked down, then at each other. They jumped and caught hold of the rim on the starboard bow. The machine sunk to the bottom, where it landed next to a hunk of ice. The men looked down._

_ "D'arvit, well, I'm stuck here on the side of a damn fishing boat with a dwarf who just had lunch." "Sorry sir, I have a stomach ace right now," The Captain slammed his head on the side of the boat. The machine started and the ice quivered. Artemis opened his eyes. He screamed in shock._

_ The ice exploded and a bright yellow light erupted from the center of the ice chunk. The captain looked down and saw blood in the water._

_ "What the hell?" The water exploded when Artemis flew from the depths. He sped off into the distance. The fisherman was puzzled. There was an explosion underwater in which a figure was propelled from the water and into the distance. Yet, the dwarf has not fallen into the water yet._

Artemis closed off the flashback and began to explain to Holly what happened as soon as she left. Holly nodded in slight understanding.

"Why does your hair and eyes change color?" "Because the magic 'cleanses' it." "Why does blood flow when you alter the magic?" "Because the amount of magic activated is infinite. That much rips my body apart but the healing does not let it happen. Thus, excreting blood." Holly still had many other questions but decided against.

Artemis gazed on the large building ahead.

"The idea of going to the R.O.R.M. was not true. At least not for now,. It poses as a misleading path." Holly couldn't understand why Artemis was acting so cold. Artemis looked up.

"I did not think I would hear your voice again." Holly smiled weakly.

"So where are we going now?" The answer was simple. "Home."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Sacrifices**

Artemis walked in the front door into the manor. Holly followed behind him.

"Where are your parents and the twins?" "They went to Moscow, Russia. For mine and Butler's 'funeral'. Won't be back for a week." Holly's heart sank. Butler was gone. One of her good friends. Artemis opened his safe and put the quantidium inside.

He walked upstairs. Holly couldn't understand why he was being so casual or so cold. She followed him. Artemis was in his room. Looking at a picture of him standing next to Butler, they had their shades on. He took off his shoes.

Artemis sat down on the bed and began to rub his temples, muttering something. Holly couldn't quite make it out but it sounded like, curses.

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was upset. Artemis turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up and kissed him. Artemis returned it back, fiercer. He flicked his tongue against Holly's teeth, requesting entrance. She granted it and entwined her tongue with his.

Holly moaned softly and ran her hands down Artemis' abs. He ran his hands down her body, exploring her curves. He began to kiss her neck, moving up to her ears. Holly fell silent.

The female elfin ears are the most sensitive point on the body other than the clitoris. Artemis kissed the outside, than began to suck on the tip. Holly began to moan loudly.

Artemis configured the sounds of pleasure and moved his hand to the back of Holly's suit.

Artemis distracted Holly with his ministrations and unzipped her LEP suit. She slipped out of it. Holly began to undo his belt buckle unzipped him as well. Evidence was revealed. Holly tut-tutted.

"Naughty thoughts, naughty. Your going to have to earn it" Artemis gave a predatory grin.

"I believe we both are, virgins. It might be quite easy to earn it." Holly shook her head. "We'll have to see." "Fine by be. Seducing you is to easy." "Bullshit." "Dirty talk, even easier." Artemis pinched the clasp and the bra fell off, revealing Holly's breasts. Her dusty pink nipples stood erect. Artemis raised an eyebrow

"Ah, cold, or turned on?" He massaged her mounds. She tried to stifle a groan. Artemis pinched her nipples gently. He began to suckle on them. Holly moaned.

"So, it is turned on then?" Holly nodded. He moved downward. He hooked his thumbs around the string of her panties and brought them down, revealing her womanhood.

"So then I believe you won't mind if I do this." Artemis stuck two fingers inside Holly. She moaned louder.

"Please, Artemis, friction, need, now." Artemis grinned and began to move his fingers. Holly moaned. Artemis stopped and Holly gave him a bewildered look.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, the question laced with sexual frustration. "Because I am going to continue with what I believe is called 'licking your pussy'." Holly was shocked to hear dirty talk from Artemis. _What have I done to him? _she thought. Artemis pressed his lips to her zone.

"You can see how wet I am, hurry please." _She said please, _he thought.

He slipped his tongue inside and Holly moaned loudly. He continued to satisfy her. He flicked his tongue at her clit. Holly moaned even louder. Her clit began to jump.

"Arty, I'm gonna, I'm gonnnnnnaa CUMM!" Holly screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm took over. Artemis lapped the sweet liquid up.

"Arty, that was amazing, but I think I must repay you." She got up.

She moved over to Artemis and tapped on the evidence. She pulled the boxers down to reveal his property.

"D'arvit, your huge." Artemis' companion stood tall at a full 8 inches. Holly licked off the pre-cum pooling at Artemis' tip. She licked it like a lollipop.

"Shit, Holly, that feels, exquisite." Holly wrapped her mouth all the way around Artemis, who groaned. She bobbed her head up and down. Artemis clenched his fists.

He grunted and his member squirted into Holly's mouth. She had trouble swallowing all of it as the waves sent more and more. She moved her head of and dodged the stream that flew at her.

Holly wasn't sure about this part. She wasn't sure if he would fit her. Artemis could tell what she was thinking.

"Holly we don't have to do this." Holly nodded but moved towards him. "But I want to." Artemis raised his eyebrows. He put himself at Holly's entrance. He looked up and Holly gave him a reassuring look. Artemis slipped inside. Holly gasped.

It hurt, but not incredibly so. Artemis stopped. Holly gave him a look to proceed. Artemis began to move and the pain in Holly turned into sheer pleasure. She moaned loudly. Artemis grunted.

"Nobody can hear you scream." Artemis gave a wicked grin and moved twice as fast, twice as hard. Holly's vision was blurry and she moaned even louder.

Artemis was getting close, but he wanted Holly to come first.

"Artemis, I'm goingggg tooooo..." She stopped. She screamed in her euphoria and spilled her juices onto Artemis. He couldn't take it any more. Her spasming walls were to much. Artemis came into her.

Artemis laid on the bed with his arm around Holly.

"I love you Holly." Holly kissed him. "I love you too." And they fell asleep.

Artemis woke first to find Holly sleeping next to him. _What the hell is go-_ he stopped and remembered last night. He smiled and got up to take a shower. Holly awoke to hear the shower running.

She walked into the bathroom to find Artemis showering in a gigantic shower. She knocked on the shower door.

"Ah, paparazzi." Holly could feel him smirking behind the glass.. She opened the door and walked in. Artemis stood, leaned up against a wall. Holly walked over and put herself up against Artemis and kissed him.

"Do you think you could help me shower?" she asked. "it would be a pleasure." Artemis grinned. He grabbed the soap and began to cascade Holly's nut-brown skin. She felt entire bliss. Artemis began to rub the soap in to her skin. She kissed him once more. She raised an eyebrow at a suspicious sign.

Artemis smiled wickedly. Holly was surprised. That fast.

"Again?" she asked "How could you have already become turned on?" "I cannot help it Holly. You are to irresistible. He slipped inside her. She moaned in pleasure.

Artemis continued to thrust, creating a rhythm that Holly enjoyed very much. She was so close. She screamed as she came. Artemis following right after her. He turned the water of and began to dry Holly. Artemis went to his wardrobe and put his usual Armani on.

"What should I wear?" Holly asked. "I can't wear those clothes again." Artemis thought for a moment. "Juliet has some very old clothes, they might be a little big but they should suffice. Holly nodded as Artemis went down the hall to Juliet's old room.

He grabbed some jeans and a shirt. "You can go find your undergarments." Holly raised an eyebrow and walked down the hall. She could tell Artemis was staring at her ass.

"Really?" Artemis blushed, realizing he had been caught. "Wow, would you look at the time, I have to go downstairs and...make breakfast."

Holly chuckled and rolled her eyes. Since when could Artemis cook.

"Lame excuse." she yelled down the stairs. She got dressed and rushed downstairs when she smelled a mouthwatering aroma. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. NO copyright infringement intended.**

**Sacrifices.**

Kelp sat at his desk, muttering to himself. He was considerably heated, kindled towards a particular person._ Now Holly is gone for good. Fuck that mud whelp, Fowl. I'll never be able to get her back. Who knows what he did to her. Why does she like him and not me? He is HUMAN. I'm the elf, I supported her when she joined the academy, I loved her. Fuck him. Fuck him. This cannot continue. How to stop it._

Trouble was still keeping to himself, lost in thought. His bad mood was spreading to others. He had already picked multiple fights with the other cadets. He stood up and went down to Root's office. _Maybe he'll listen._

Root was chewing on his repulsive fag, figuring out how to manage the automobile budget when Trouble walked in.

"If you have something to say to me, now is the perfect time for you to not say it, and go back to jacking off." Root said with a pointed finger without looking up. Irritated, Trouble ignored it and cut straight to the point.

"General, Holly is still with the,...criminal. What are we supposed to do?" Root grumbled and rubbed his head.

"You tell me, genius. You didn't come in here to ask me for advice, you came in here with your fantasy balls on trying to convince me to submit to what you wanna do." Trouble cursed under his breath.

"Sir, I am just addressing that one of our officers is missing with the convict and could be in the clutch of harm. I am suggesting that we infiltrate Fowl Manor. Surround the area and keep Fowl away from it. If he comes, we will put him under force." Root raised an eyebrow and twirled the cigar in his hand, blowing a cloud of fumes into Trouble's face which he coughed up.

"Think for a sec dummass, our weapons had zero effect on Fowl. What makes you think they will work now. We can't just waltz over to Fowl Manor, capture it without setting off any alarms or deadly traps implanted into the security system. I don't know if you realized, but we will be vulnerable to other mud men when 800 men are set in front of a house. Not to mention it is D'arviting expensive. Just because you gots your big boy jock strap on does NOT mean we can take a full out assault onto one mud man."

Trouble did not know how to turn this argument around. He just got his ass thrown in a hole without a ladder.

"Shall I return to my post." Root gave him a "yea, unless you want your ass suspended from a flagpole." Root returned to his paper. Trouble saluted with his middle finger.

"Aye aye sir."

Holly walked downstairs to see Artemis cooking on a fiery stove. The meal hed had set out looked professional. He set a specific cuisine of vegetarian breakfast foods for her, including a wonderful looking omlet with delectable herbs on it. A variety of perfectly rip fruits were placed in front of her.

She also had golden brown strawberry and cream waffles awaiting her arrival on a second plate. Artemis had several slices of ham and 3 eggs, seasoned to perfection pilled on his plate. And he currently had a prime cut steak on the grill.

"Oh my god Artemis, when did you learn to cook?"

"Took a class after a survival school. Butler put the finishing touches on my works." Holly nodded in approval. She did not understand why Artemis still had a steely tone on him. She remembered Butler.

"Artemis, how much do you miss Butler." Artemis stopped cooking and stared off for a moment before answering.

"He was one of my best friends, closest other than you. I respected him, even when my ego was at its worst . I do not he would have wanted me to mourn for him." Holly understood but was still unanswered.

"Then why do you seem so cold?" Artemis clenched his fists and scrunched his eyes closed. He began to rub his temples, then relaxed. "That is something to be left unsaid for a while darling. I burns me to keep secrets from you, but this must be kept locked away. For the better of both of us. I would tell anything you asked. But this must remain...undiscovered." Holly nodded, respecting his wishes. But she still had one more thing to ask.

"I'm sorry to be nosy Arty, but, why does your hair take the form it does when you, Ritualize yourself." When Artemis changes, he completes The Ritual from his infinite reserves. They are dormant until Artemis activates it.

Artemis kept his hair combed backwards, towards the behind of him. It never really took another style. But when he Ritualized, it changed to stay combed to the right. And the front would spike.

"It has to do with what I am not telling you." Holly was dying of curiosity.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I won't bother you about it." "It is fine Holly. Although, I am positively sure you are famished." Holly had forgot how hungry she was. She nodded.

"Then dine. I hope you enjoy it." Holly quickly sat down and wolfed it down. It was delicious. Artemis cleared the area in a swift movement and Holly noticed something different. She thought Artemis' eyes were a freak show. One iris was brown and the other was purple, like and elf's. His hair was a lighter black as well. She dismissed the issue and walked through the manor, Artemis at her side.

Trouble was at the bar, drinking away his failures. He was already quite intoxicated, yet he still drank more. _What if I just tell Holly that she was to report back to base. Yes, that would work, maybe not, she still has her helmet._

"Itzz worth a shhhhotttttttttszz." Troubled slurred. He grasped his belly and ran for the latrine to throw up his drowned "failure".

Holly heard a buzzing sound and ran to Artemis' room. She jogged in to find her helmet ringing. She put it on to hear Trouble barking at her.

"SHORT! Report back to base immediately!" Holly sighed. She forgot all about the LEP. She turned the microphone on.

"Yessir." and she hung up. Artemis walked in.

"What's going on?" "I am ordered to report back to Haven. Completely forgot about it." Artemis nodded.

"I see, about time as well, I'm surprised they went almost two days without calling you back. The answer was so obvious it did not seem to exist...right IN FRONT OF THEM." Holly changed back into her LEP suit. Artemis kissed her for a while.

"I will see you soon. Goodbye love." Holly nodded. "Bye Arty, love you." she kissed him once more and flew out the window. Artemis waved as she left. He sat down on his chair in front of the marble fireplace. Cold and empty, he stared at it, mumbling.

"Run, run or Ritter will come."


	10. Recap

The chapter names were screwed up. There is no chapter "8". This will be considered chapter 10, but I will not name it that. The next chapter however will be called chapter 11 and so on. By the way, I based Artemis' hairstyle off of the one in the graphic novel.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sacrifices**

Artemis eyed himself in the mirror. He had strands of gold hair where black should be. He raised an eyebrow. _I need to lay off the champagne,_ he thought. Artemis had been pacing all day, his feet cold from the constant walking over the cold marble.

The swirling clouds in his head and heart were turbulent. Tornadoes of thought and hurricanes of emotion clouded his vision. Memories started to seep in. The dark and twisting f- NO! he said out loud. _Not those, no no, not those._

Artemis ignored the pain in his heart and tried to figure out what was wrong. He needed to do some research.

Holly landed on the front courtyard of the police plaza. She expected the building to burn down once she went inside. Because then the fire would pour out from Root's eyes.

Holly gave a small smile of the thought of Root passing out from yelling so much that the blood in his head drained. _If only it were that simple,_ she thought. She sneaked inside and managed to escape those wandering down the hallway to escape work.

She sprinted down the corridor to her office. She then quietly closed the door and turned around to see Trouble lounging in her chair lazily, as if he knew the exact time she would enter.

"Good evening," Trouble said without looking at her. Holly wasn't sure what to say.

"I haven't seen you in a while, been wondering where you were." He stood up and walked over to Holly.

"Been doing anything... active?" Holly was getting pissed. She didn't have the patience to sit here and listen to her commanding officer torment her. Trouble gave a small smile and lifted his had up to grab something behind her ear. A small tawny colored device silently blinked a light. Holly knitted her eyebrows and tried to put it together.

Trouble put it in the light and walked over to the door. He shut it and locked it. He took a small cord out of his pocket and attached it to the device. He plugged it in to a small lense and turned it on.

It was a small projector, shining a video on the blank wall. Holly felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched what she had hoped it not to be. At first it was her just sitting next to Artemis on his bed, quiet as ever.

She tried to think about when she did that and then remembered. She widened her eyes as she watched it all go down. The firster. Trouble innocently was picking at his nails with a naive look on his face. He shut the video off.

"Do you know what this is?" Holly turned red.

"It happens to be, oh I don't know, oh yeah, AN ABOMINATION!" Holly was not surprised at his loudness, but his anger. She became mad and slung her hand back. She chucked her fist at Trouble's nose, but he caught the punch. Holly was a trained operative, but was no match for Trouble. He smirked. Holly tried to rip her hand away but Trouble held his stone grip.

"He took away what belonged to me, your virginity, as an elf, it should have been me." he said venomously. Holly grew even angrier.

"That's exactly why it was never yours in the first place, I am not owned, Artemis understands that, you can't and never will have the chance!" Holly hissed as she kicked Trouble in the crouch. Trouble drew in a sharp breath and collapsed on the floor, slightly spasming.

Holly shut the door behind her. She avoided the hangar, she figured she would blow the whole fucking plaza up if she got anywhere near the fuel. Nobody bothered her the rest of the day.

She was finishing up an obituary when it became cold in the room. She looked up and fell out of her chair when she saw Artemis casually studying her work.

She got up and tried to figure out what happened. She daringly looked up at Artemis, afraid of a heart attack. He smiled and Holly returned it, throwing her arms around him.

"I am so glad you're here, its been horrible!" holly stumbled out. Artemis made a hmm noise and ended the embrace.

"Tell me later" He looked at his watch.

"Holly, do you so mind as to coming with me to speak to the overlord?" Holly thought about it and nodded. Artemis put his hands in his pockets and nodded with thanks.

He strolled into the hallway turning his back to the other end of the hallway where (conveniently) Trouble stepped out to grab some ice and saw the black suit, _Artemis._ Trouble silently boiled and walked over to Artemis.

Artemis turned at the sound of footsteps to see Trouble approaching him with a fake smile.

"Howzit goin Lazarus" Trouble said through gritted teeth as friendly as he could without taking out a gun. Artemis saw through his "friendliness" and thought of something devious to say.

"Have you ever been to Virginia?" Artemis asked with a hint of authority. Trouble was puzzled.

"No, why?" Artemis shrugged,

"Just wanted to know, lovely place, see you around." Trouble still couldn't figure out why he asked that.

Artemis was halfway down the other hall, chuckling, when he heard quick stomping. Trouble reared the corner, looking like a mad bull on a rodeo.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" he shouted. "IM GONNA TEACH YOU NOT TO DISRESPECT YOUR SUPERIORS."

"Not with this relic around." Artemis muttered. Trouble grew even more irate.

"Shut the fuck up mud scum, before I punch your teeth down your neck."

"Right after you give birth to your colon" Artemis smoothly replied. Trouble had it.

"Call me a relic."

He threw his hand at Artemis' face. Artemis' hair had streaks of gold running through it, and he caught the punch, to immediately catch another. Trouble was stronger than he thought, but the caught a look at Trouble's iris's. They were dark blue. _Steroids._

Trouble grunted and took his hand out of Artemis' grip and hooked him in the stomach. Artemis showed no apparent reaction but then threw a fist at Trouble's face.

Bill drank his coffee his fingers aching from all the paperwork. His face pale from the computer screen. He heard a distant *pop* but paid no mind to it. This job didn't pay enough to worry about other things.

A few seconds later the wall exploded and a man flew out of the plaster, a huge crater on his face. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Commander Kelp, fancy seeing you here. So nice of you to drop in." he said in bland monotone voice. Kelp looked at him like he had a troll head in his stomach, and groaned. He passed out as all the steroids went into his brain to yell at his conscious.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sacrifices**

Holly clicked her door shut Artemis casually sitting down in his chair fiddling with his Skeleton watch. He looked up and gave a small smile at Holly. She smoothly walked up, with a pace like a cats'.

That's what Holly gave Artemis the small reminder of. A naughty cat. She sat in his lap facing him.

Artemis pecked her lips and Holly leaned on him. Feeling his chest rising and falling. She almost fell asleep when Artemis whispered into her ear.

"Don't you think it's time to talk to the overlord?"

Holly didn't want to move but she knew Artemis was right. She stood up and opened the door and looked back at Artemis but to find he was no longer in the chair.

Puzzled she looked out into the hallway and saw him walking down the hallway, him beckoning for her to follow.

They entered the Overwatch room.

"What is your current reason for seeing us?" the overlord said in an official voice.

"We have detected a high level of hawking radiation in the Alaskan wilderness. We are requesting permission to make this a Code 7 operation," Holly announced.

"Code 7!'' the overlord burst, "That is used only for extreme recon, just on the edge of a full out assault, but it is only used in the area of the supernatural. Why should I give you access to the necessary men and equipment?" Holly was a bit annoyed but waved it away.

"We think that there is something located there that has to deal with the supremacy of the 1337 event." The overlord raised his eyebrows and kept silent for a moment. He then looked up and nodded.

"Thank you," Holly said. She briefly glanced at Artemis and followed him out.

"We need to gather our team. and necessary equipment, the team can be no larger than 8, " Artemis said. "We are going hunting, but this catch requires studying before engagement."

...

The overcast sky gave the craft cover. Artemis sat in the back with Holly, Grub, and 7 others, all wearing armored suits with thermal, nightvision, ultraviolet. microwave, zoomed set, gamma, radiowave and analyzer tech 19 eyepieces. Everyone carried a gamma ejectment ray mach 3 emmiter, the newest weapon designed by Foaly, all except for Artemis who wore his signature Armani.

Holly shook her head.

The analyzer tech had a computer that would take commands straight from the brain and take measurements, give estimations and calculations, and detect obstacles or objectives. All of this was colored teal, appeasing to the eye.

Artemis looked down at the fall colored trees enveloped by a mist. _Not the initiative I would have preferred. _The craft hovered over a small opening in the trees and everyone hopped out on to the soggy ground.

The pilot came in on their earpieces. "Alright, its 0500 in the morn, you have until 0900 the complete your objective before evac arrives. Luck."  
The team made their way through the forest and approached a dark gray brick building, it looked dilapidated and ancient, built long before modern times.

They entered the structure cautiously and made their way to a central complex leading into five different hallways.

Two people split up amongst each hallway. Artemis followed a team member named Caesar, they called him Vesuvius. Holly went with another team member and Grub paired with one called Amp. The other four split up into pairs and ventured down the dark hallways.

...

"Yo, Archit, think youse might want to take a look at this." A drawing on a limestone wall was shown. The drawing was made of obsidian and it formed a hand of six claws ending in talons with rubies at the end of each bladed finger.

"Whoa," Archit hit his earpiece "Yo, guys, tink you might wanna-" he stopped and heard a dripping noise, like _blood_. He turned slowly and saw Arctic, split in half, the front half on the wall, his face was in the form of a scream, his mouth and eyes wide open, the other half plastered to the wall the same way.

He shakily looked up and saw a form hanging from the ceiling. He began to shake very hard.

"Oh, fu-" the creature emitted a noise like a foghorn and jumped down from the ceiling in front of Archit and shoved a hand of claws down his mouth and into his throat and ripped out his torso with a bloodcurdling scream.

Artemis turned around sweat running down his face. Blood gushed from his mouth, nose, eyes and down his arms. His hair shifted and the walls filled with blue green sparks. He and Vesuvius sprinted back the way they came.

Grubs stopped in his tracks and looked at Amp with a scared look.

Amp chuckled, "You wanna know why they call me amp?"

Grub shakily shrugged.

"Becuz of these." Amp held up his hands and showed a knuckle covering on each hand.

"Each one exerts 20 amps of electricity. Enough to kill 50 men easily." He gave a grin of teeth. Grub yelled out and aimed his weapon. Amp turned around and saw the creature. It swung a hand at his face and ripped off his lower jaw. Amp gave a scream and the creature shoved another hand up through his upper jaw and into his head.

It jabbed two more hands into is abdomen and twisted his body so it ripped from strain. It threw it away and walked towards Grub. Grub fired automatic rounds of green looking electrical rays, to no effect. He stumbled back and fell down a shoot that led him into the darkness.

_**Sorry I have not been able to get back to this story, I have had other things to do but I will write again soon, very soon after this and one more post. Thats it for this chapter. Will get back to it.**_


End file.
